


Damn it Downey

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't think of the sad, Explicit Language, I was dreaming when I wrote this, Made me feel better hope it does for you too, Other, Poor Evans, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, bloopers, making movies, public make-out, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: The moment was so sad. Tony was trying to hold back his tears as he watched a few spill from Peter. He was losing him, he was losing his so- damn it Tom was laughing!





	1. Cut!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignisfatuusofnous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisfatuusofnous/gifts).



_He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Peter was clinging to the suit and he had never hated it more. Wanting to clutch the teen to him tightly. This was all his fault. The pair of them stumble onto the ground, Tony could do nothing to save him. Peter was begging him. The moment was so sad. Tony tried to hold back his tears as a few spilled from Peter. He was losing him. He was losing his so-_ damn it Tom was laughing. 

"Oh you sonovabitch!" RDJ bursts out into laughter right along with him tucking his head into the young man's shoulder. 

"CUT!" The director yells behind them joined by a collection of groans from their co-stars.

"Come on Holland!" Pratt whines. It was past his snack time.

"I'm  _sorry_! I am so sorry! I couldn't help it!" Tom snickers hiding his face in Robert's neck. The two lie there trying to regain their composure while giggling uncontrollably. It had been a long ass day and for some reason Parker's death was just too much. Maybe it was the awkward way they were toppled together. But everything was just too funny to handle.

"I get you two are comfy but unless you're going to make-out get back to work." ScarJoe's voice drifts over. RDJ shoots her a grin over his shoulder. 

"Is that legal?" He asks, once more mocking Holland on being the youngest. Tom huffs still holding his arm from where 'Peter' was dying.

"Dude, I'm 21!" RDJ barks out a laugh. "Besides she wants a show we can give her a show!" He waggles his all too young eyebrows up at Downey getting a smirk from him. Obnoxiously the two lean in, not actually touching but making god awful noises turning their heads this way and that, at one point Tom actually snakes his tongue out and Robert was all too tempted to use his own to taste it. 

"Oh come on you two! The rest of us have scenes too!" Evan's voice echos in annoyance. RDJ rolls onto his side hoisting Tom's scrawny leg across his hip.

"You think this is an easy scene to do? Really? You wanna come on over and hump Tom's leg because I will  _happily_ jump on over and suck Sebastian's dick if it's too much for you!" 

Uncontrollably cackling from Sebastian was his reply as the scene was re-set. 


	2. No More Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downey opens the door to his hotel room highly confused. Who the hell was here in the middle of the night. He was even more confused to see Holland on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry? I think that this was just a natural progression. Mainly because I'm a huge pervert. Also I don't think I actually had notes in the last chapter. But I mean. I was taking a nap and it was a dream I had, the first one that is, and so now here we are. I hope you guys enjoy! Comment and let me know your thoughts.

If he wasn't just emerging from the shower he probably wouldn't have heard the small knock. As it was whoever was trying to talk to Robert was lucky he was up late. For no better reason that he was stalking Evan's Twitter and posting anonymously. It was a life goal to get one of his mean tweets on the Kimmel show. Not that he means a  _word_ of it of course. Evans practically oozed Boy Scout, even a little better than the Avenger he played. Downey opens the door to his hotel room highly confused. Who the hell was here in the middle of the night. He was even more confused to see Holland on the other side.

"Tom? You ok?" He asks concerned stepping to the side to let him in. Tom fidgets as he goes and sits down looking around as if his room wasn't identical. 

"Um...physically yeah. I, well I kind of...I don't know it's stupid. I shouldn't be bugging you about this. You know what it's nothing I should go." He tried to leave but RDJ shuts the door and puts both hands on Tom's shoulder's.

"Whoa, hey there chill out it's alright. I know I'm not the poster boy Evans is but I can give out a little sage advice every now and again. What happened did you leak something else on Snapchat again?" He asks guiding him back to the couch and sitting next to him. Tom grumbles under his breath,

"That was Instagram." Robert makes a face. 

"Whatever." 

"No, I didn't leak any more spoilers. I uh...I was thinking about today." RDJ raises an eyebrow watching him go pink. 

"Yeah that was a laugh. Did it make you uncomfortable? Because that wasn't my intention." Tom puts his face in his hand with a groan.

"Nooo. No that's not it..." Downey watches him quietly for a moment letting his hands fall to his side. Patience was something he learned a long time ago to have. It took Tom a few moments to collect his bravery and quickly whisper, "It didn't make me uncomfortable because I didn't want to be pretending. I wanted it to be real." The two sit in silence for a while as Robert processed this. Tom looked mortified staring off into space.

"Is that all?" Tom whips around agitated. 

"This isn't funny and I'm not making a joke!" RDJ holds up his hands in surrender. 

"Not laughing at you. Well, a bit but more out of relief than anything." He admits with a shrug. Tom blinks at him.

"Huh?" The next thing he knows Holland was flat on his back on the couch, Robert grinding into him.

"Being like this all day was absolute torture. Having to go through every scene with you the way they have your costume just outlining that tight ass. It's maddening." He whispers hotly into Tom's ear. Tom moans arching upwards understanding Downey's pain.

" _My_ ass? Have you seen yours?" A dark chuckle before their lips were crashing together all hot, and wet, and teeth and perfect. Downey reaches underneath him and squeezes Tom's ass through his jeans. The two jerk against one another for a few seconds before Tom was pulling back with a slippery pop. "Oh holy shit. This is hot." Robert hums in agreement kissing and nipping down the smaller man's neck his hands moving to shove Tom's pants down to his thighs.

"There is going to be a whole mess of consequences for this." Downey comments giving open mouthed wet kisses on his shoulder. 

"I don't care." 

It had to have been the best night of Tom's life. And the worst day at work in the morning because of how damned sore he was.  

 


End file.
